Paraguas
by Yuyukawai
Summary: Te he ofrecido mi paraguas...pero ¿cual era el punto? La intensa lluvia ya había cesado. IchiRuki -Inoue POV- One-shot!


Bueno otra historia que es excelente y de verdad la quería colgar por que creo que es un one-shot que vale la pena!! Esta historia es originalmente de BlakValentyne-U69, escribe super-kawai!! y esta no es la exepcion , este fic se llama -Umbrella- y va dedicados a todos los Ichirukistas!!

**Disclaimer: **T.K adueña Bleach y U69 el fic...

**Para no confundirlos chicos '--' esta viñeta cambia de pensamientos pasados a los de presente,** se da despues de la pelea de Grimmjow en Karakura!

_Paraguas_

Kuchuki-san esta severamente herida. Su bata negra esta tan empapada de sangre que estoy cerca de trasbocar y desmayarme. La enorme laguna que la atraviesa no me ayuda a aliviar mi turbulento estomago.

Estaba tan cansada de curar a los demás; Hitsugaya-kun había tomado mucho de mí, pero aún cuando vi a Rangiku-san corriendo apurada hacía mi con Kurosaki-kun pisándole los talones, mi energía se impulso una vez más. 'Kurosaki-kun esta herido, puedo arreglarlo,' fue todo lo que pensé.

Soy tan egoísta.

Ni siquiera note a Kuchuki-san hasta que escuche al chico rudo murmurar, ¨Rukia. No pude proteger a Rukia. Oh Dios, se va a morir…¨

De repente sentí que ya no estaba bombeada de entusiasmo.

--

Me ha gustado Kurosaki-kun desde un tiempo bastante largo. Y he deseado incansablemente que me note, que me hable y que me considere más que una compañera de clase. Después de años de ensayar como acércame al joven pelinaranja, mi deseo por fin se cumplió. Él realmente me mira. Me saluda y nos tratamos como amigos de verdad. Pero eso ya no me satisface más.

Amo como se llena de valor y protege a sus amigos. Como se llena de valor y me protege a _mi_, pero yo se que ese nivel de seguridad no es suficiente. Cuando llegamos a la Sociedad de Almas, irrumpimos en el Seretei y nos conocimos después de su pelea con el hermano de Kuchuki-san, había desarrollado un nuevo deseo: Significar más para Kurosaki-kun.

Cuando nuestro grupo regreso a casa (Kuchuki-san no presente), la verdad me atravesó.

Yo lo amaba.

Luego de un tiempo después de esa revelación, cree una lista de cosas por hacer para el fortalecimiento de nuestra casi inexistente unión. Eventualmente esa lista se convirtió un plan de vida para nosotros. Cada día, agregaría un nuevo evento.

¨Tener a Kurosaki-kun cargándome hacía mi casa cuando haya comido mucha pasta de frijol con ramen y no pueda caminar¨

¨Tener un picnic con Kurosaki-kun¨.

De cualquier manera, ¨casarme con Kurosaki-kun¨.

Cuando de verdad me detuve y mire a mi lista, era demasiado tarde. Estaba obsesionada con él, y era obvio. Termine llorando por mi patético comportamiento y pasando la noche arrinconada en frente del porta retrato de mi hermano. Esa noche, soñé con Kurosaki-kun. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, o de mi corazón.

Afortunadamente, desperté la siguiente mañana sintiendo que desde ahora que ya éramos amigos, mis oportunidades con él no estaban tan lejos después de todo. La esperanza se sentía bien.

Ese ataque de los dos arrancar que sucedió ese día más tarde, hizo que mi corazón saltara un poco más. Pero rápidamente, esa emoción se convirtió en culpa. Kurosaki-Kun se estaba lastimando por cuenta mía, tanto halagada como nerviosa era como me sentía, me dolía verlo lastimado. Se veía tan desvalido y apagado que hizo que las lágrimas llegaran a mis ojos con tan solo mirarlo.

Rechacé sus disculpas, no deseando que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

--

Oh, mira. Kurosaki-kun esta dolido de nuevo. Pero esta vez, es por cuenta de Kuchuki Rukia. Trato de concentrarme en curarla pero no puedo evitar mirar sus ojos. Sus sombríos ojos que están brillando con culpa, cuidado y con miedo de perder. Sus ojos demuestran que lo han afectado más que nunca.

Que lo han afectando más que la vez que _yo_ estaba en la situación de Kuchuki Rukia.

Él la ama.

--

Cuando ya me encontraba en condiciones para asistir al Instituto otra vez, la mirada derrota aún estaba allí, en sus ojos. Implemente mi usual cara animada sobre mi sollozo corazón. ¿Por qué no puedo ser fuerte y protegerme a mi misma? ¿Por qué no pude proteger a Sado-kun y a Tatsuki-chan? ¿Por qué no lo pude proteger a _él?_

Luego el dijo mi nombre. Siempre me pongo animada cuando lo hace, pero cuando me volteo, la felicidad se transforma en tristeza. Sabía que Kurosaki-kun se iba a perdonar otra vez y salí corriendo antes que tuviera la oportunidad.

Su voz aun seguía rota.

Mis pies me llevaron afuera. Cuando me detuve de correr, mis pestañas estaban mojadas y mis piernas temblaron al igual que mis sentimientos. Me incline sobre la barandilla y mi mente se filtro para llegar otra vez a él. Y desde él, mis pensamientos llegaron a Kuchuki-san.

Me aferre a la barandilla y cerré mis ojos. Se con certeza que Kuchuki-san es tan noble como Kurosaki-kun. Se que cuando resulto herida, ella actuaria tan maternalmente que sentiría que ya no era una huérfana como lo era de verdad. Lo que me hacía llorar, de cualquier forma, era el hecho que mientras nos veíamos como amigas, yo la veía como un rival. Una rival para el corazón de Kurosaki-kun, y ella estaba ganando.

Nosotros no teníamos idea si la volveríamos a ver, o si alguna vez recibiríamos una noticia de ella, pero aun así ella lograba mantener el corazón de él en su mano.

Tal vez sea distraída, pero no soy ciega. Recuerdo la manera que Kurosaki-kun la mira a ella con devoción. Como decía su nombre con una suavidad profunda. Su tono siempre era tosco, pero cuando se esta enamorado como yo lo estoy, se puede escuchar más que eso.

Su comodidad cuando estaban juntos era más que evidente. Puedo volver a contar las veces que Rukia se ha subido a la espalda de Kurosaki-kun o cuando el se inclina para que ella se suba. Mi corazón se aplasta de celos cada vez.

Otro aspecto que rompe mi corazón es que se entre ellos se entiendo mucho más que ellos por su propia cuenta.

Observo a Kurosaki-kun al extremo. Sus diferentes ceños fruncidos se han ido guardando en mi mente junto a otros pequeños detalles acerca de él. Puedo señalar con claridad sus sentimientos, así que de alguna manera lo entiendo.

Pero no tanto como lo hace Kuchuki-san.

--

¨Gracias, Inoue¨

Mi corazón sintió un cosquilleo salvaje, lo suficiente para animarme de mi depresión, pero no lo suficiente para escaparme. Kurosaki-kun ni siquiera me miro. Tan solo se quedo observando a la derrotada shinigami, peleando para que no salgan las indeseadas lagrimas.

Él lloraría por ella.

Gracioso, como Tatsuki-chan me dijo que la última vez que lloro fue por su madre. No llorar por tantos años, pero estar tan cerca de hacerlo en este momento.

Kuchuki-san de verdad es algo para él.

--

No pase mucho tiempo metida en mis pensamientos en la fría barandilla pero se sintieron como largos años.

¨Esta lloviendo, ¨ fue el último tema en profundidad que Tatsuki-chan ha tenido con él.

Cada vez que Tatsuki-chan me habla de cómo el corazón de Kurosaki-kun esta lloviendo, el primer evento de mi listas pasó a segundo lugar, Y reemplacé el primero escribiendo:

_Convertirme en el paraguas de Kurosaki-kun _¨ ¡Inoue!¨

Me salí bruscamente de mi trance cuando escuche esa voz. La voz de Kuchuki-san.

¨OI! ¡RUKIA! ¡QUE DEMONIOS. ESO DUELE –AUCH- PERRA!¨

Y la de Kurosaki-kun.

Yo estuve apunto de animarme._ Apunto._ El viejo Kurosaki-kun estaba de vuelta. Pero no fui yo la quien le causo tanta felicidad. Estaba prácticamente sonriendo.

Nunca había tenido una captura de cerca de su sonrisa. Ni siquiera ahora. Lo había visto sonreír pero siempre ha distancia. Y siempre estaba dirigida hacia 'Rukia'.

Él la llama por su primer nombre. Ella lo llama por su primer nombre también. Eso tremendo si se considera que son del sexo contrario.

Hasta donde yo se, la única chica que el llamaba por su primer nombre y sin sufijo era Tatsuki-chan. Él la conoce prácticamente la mitad de su vida. Yo lo conozco acerca de un tercio o un cuarto. Digo su apellido con '-kun' una señal de cercanía. El tan solo me llama ¨Inoue¨ Es un tanto grosero y no me da información sobre si o no se preocupa por mi de la manera que quiero que lo haga.

En cambio Kuchuki-san, lo conoce durante hace solo tres-cuatro meses. Parece que se llevan llamando del primer nombre desde la primera vez conocieron. Estoy segura que sí.

Estoy tan celosa.

Kurosaki-kin se disculpo de nuevo, esta vez la debilidad de sus ojos fue reemplazada con determinación. Mi corazón se hincha de solemnidad. Le agradezco por su preocupación. Y también le agradezco a Kuchuki-san. Estaba consiente de ese, con mi envidia y todo, pero logre articular un sincero ¨Gracias¨

Me excuso para ir al baño después de eso. Sabía que verlo feliz con otra mujer no sería demasiado bueno en mi parte.

Ella lo amaba de vuelta.

--

Kurosaki-kun recogió a Kuchuki-san de repente. Ella tan solo consiguió pararse después de que la curara y ahí va él, alzándola como un costal de papas. Se despide vagamente de nosotros y camina alejándose con una chica pateando y gritando en su hombro. Kurosaki-kun tenía una vez más esa incomoda sonrisa en su rostro.

Rangiku-san y Hitsugaya-kun emprendieron camino hacia la tienda de Urahara para una breve reunión e insistieron que volviera a casa para tener un merecido descanso durmiendo. No me opuse. Estaba tan desgastada.

Ya casi veía mi casa, y me sentí triunfante que las lágrimas en mis ojos aun no habían caído. Luego escuche gritos sordos. Me escabullí detrás de un poste y mire hacia la dirección de las voces. Era Kurosaki-kun y Kuchuki-san. De cualquier forma, la chica ya no descansaba en sus hombros. En cambio él la tenía cargada en sus brazos; como las contemporáneas bodas lo hacían.

Esa era la imagen que siempre había soñado, solo que ahora yo estaba siendo reemplazada con alguien que de verdad tenia la oportunidad. Ahogue mis solloza respiración y escuche su conversación.

¨ ¡Tarado! ¡Nuestra casa esta en otra dirección!¨

Las palabras 'Nuestra casa' sornaron con efecto de eco dentro de mi cabeza.

¨Cállate…¨

¨Se que los arrancar patearon tu dignidad, pero no sabía que hicieron lo mismo con tu cerebro!¨

¨Enana, ¡ya dije que te callaras!¨

¨¡¿Que sucede contigo, Ichigo?!¨

¨ ¡DEJA DE JODER, RUKIA!¨

Esto no se veía como sus regulares pleitos infantiles. Era algo que iba enserio…

¨Ichigo, ¨ suspiro. ¨Dime que sucede¨

Él la miro durante un tiempo interminable a los ojos. Finalmente hablo. ¨Yo-yo casi te pierdo. _Otra vez._ ¡No Puedo perderte, Rukia!¨

¨Estabas perfectamente bien sin mi ant-¨

No pude contener mi respiración agitada. No la notaron de todas maneras. Estaban muy ocupados. Kurosaki-kun la estaba besando, y ella lo estaba besando en respuesta. Mi mundo se desborono justo frente a mis ojos.

Se separaron.

¨Rukia, ¨ Kurosaki-kun jadeó ¨Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso¨

Kuchuki-san se paso la lengua por sus labios y coloco su frente contra la de él. ¨ ¿Te refieres a criticar tu sentido de orientación?¨

¨No. Me refiero, a que jamás te acerques tanto a la muerte (que ironía) o negar que no te necesite. Prométemelo, Rukia¨ Se inclino un poco más. Su aliento ha de estar abanicando sus rojas mejillas.

Los labios de ella estaban rozando los de él. ¨S-si, Ichigo¨

¨Te am-¨

No podía soportarlo más. Corrí a mi casa y me tire en mi cama. Debajo de mi almohada estaba la lista. La saque y tache el número uno.

No tenía oportunidad. Nunca la tuve. Tuve que darme cuenta lo antes posible para así poder protegerme de una descorazonada. Trate de convertirme en su paraguas, pero ¿para que motivo? La lluvia ya había cesado.

Mi estrategia era protegerlo de la lluvia, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Kuchuki-san podía. Dios, ella había detenido el aguacero por completo!

Sostuve el arrugado papel, sabiendo que el numero uno fue un fracaso, toda la lista lo sería.

Espero ser el paraguas de alguien, no el de _Ichigo_, pero viendo que no hay ninguna oportunidad con el, creo que voy a necesitar un paraguas para mi misma.

Fin

Bueno sencillamente adoro este fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

Yuyu°


End file.
